¿Cuál es tu nombre?
by Belly-Bells Potter Diggory
Summary: "Lemmonada Express" Bella sale con Edward, pero este se folla a su prima Rosalie. Esta los descubre, y se folla a un chico desconocido, y al final, puede que haya una solución para todo...
1. Chapter 1

~*~*~ **Lemmonada_Express **~*~*~

**Nombre del Fic.: ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**Autor/res: Alice Sweet and Sexy**

**Link al perfil del Contest: .net/u/3388367/**

**Pareja Elegida: Bella/Alec**

**Número de Palabras: 3854**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Steph, yo solo los adapto a mi historia**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Rated M. Si eres muy sensible, no lo leas**

**Os dejo leer ^^: **

**POV. 3º Persona**

Bella se levantó aquel día tarde, sobre las doce de la mañana. La cabeza le ardía, tanto, que parecía que le habían prendido fuego. Tenía los músculos agarrotados, seguramente, de dormir en una posición incómoda, pero, al mirar abajo, se dio cuenta de que era porque se había quedado dormida con sus pantalones pitillo de color negro. Maldijo en voz baja por no acordarse de ese detalle, y se levantó de su cama, tropezando con algo, su bolso seguramente, y cayendo al suelo de su habitación, que estaba llena de botellas de alcohol, entre las que se encontraban botellas de Ron, Whiskey, Ginebra, Tequila, Vodka y algo más que no alcanzaba a ver. Se levantó, y se fue a la ducha, con toda la dignidad que le puede quedar a una chica con resaca. Al meterse en la ducha, gritó de frío. Había puesto la ducha lo más fría que podía, haber si se le quitaba un poco la resaca, antes que sus padres regresaran de su viaje. Mientras la puta agua fría caía por su cuerpo, se permitió recordar un poco los acontecimientos del día anterior. Se acordaba de pocas cosas, en realidad.

Sus padres nunca estaban en casa, y aprovechando que se habían ido, había organizado el mayor desmadre que se podía organizar en la ciudad de Nueva York. Su casa era muy, muy grande, y había podido invitar a todos sus amigos, que no eran pocos. Incluso había gente a la que no conocía, y a la que no había visto en su vida, pero en fin, había por lo menos, unas... ¿setecientas personas? No lo sabía, aunque apostaba a que no eran más de mil. La fiesta había empezado a las diez de la noche, pero hasta las once y media no se había animado el ambiente. Había chicos desde los quince años, hasta los treinta, pero todos estaban muy buenos. Chicas, desde los catorce, hasta los veinticinco. Los chicos, estaban demasiado buenos, y las chicas, eran demasiado putas. Es más, creía haber visto a Ángela Weber, una cerebrito, que para hacerse la guay, llevaba un cinturón como falda. Pero como no tenía las piernas bonitas, hacía el ridículo. Tanya, la mejor amiga de Bella, había traído a su hermana, Carmen, a la fiesta también, y se había ido a una habitación, a cogerse a Félix. La casa estaba llena de botellas de todo tipo de alcohol, y faltaban habitaciones para la gente que venía para encontrar a alguien a quien cogerse. Sus amigas y ella tampoco es que fueran muy santas. Tenían apenas diecisiete años, pero se las ingeniában para conseguir alcohol. De eso se encargaba Demetri, el hermano de Félix, que ya era mayor de edad.

Bella tenía muchas, y muy buenas amigas, pero solo unas pocas eran sus mejores amigas. Tanya, Kate, Bree, Maggie, Irina, Lauren y Jane eran sus mejores amigas, junto a su hermana Jessica. Eran inseparables, desde pequeñitas. Mucha gente decía que esas amistades eran falsas, pero eso solo lo decían los pardillos del colegio. Rosalie Hale y Alice Cullen eran amigas suyas, pero no tan inseparables como sus amigas. Solamente se saludaban por cortesía, y, si tenían que hacer algún trabajo juntas, o sentarse en la misma mesa, hablaban de cosas sin sentido, y ninguna se metía en la vida de la otra. No eran sus amigas, simplemente, porque Alice Cullen era demasiado enana, demasiado hiperactiva y demasiado... rarita. Y Rosalie Hale era demasiado correcta. Estudiaba mucho, y siempre lo hacía todo correcto. Había gente que la llamaba El Ángel Bueno, Bella la llamaba La Idiota. Era rubia, con unos bonitos ojos azules, y tenía un cuerpo de muerte, sí, pero era demasiado formal.

Bella y sus amigas habían dejado hace mucho dtiempo de saber lo que era ser formal. Todas habían perdido la virginidad a los catorce años. Empezaron a beber a los doce años, y a fumar, a los quince. Empezaron a beber en una ocasión, en la que fueron de vacaciones a un pequeño pueblo en la costa, que se llamaba Forks. Allí no había nada que hacer, y a sus cortos doce años, menos todavía. Pero, allí vivía la prima de Bella y Jessica, Leah, y ella, junto a su amiga Emily, habían salido todas juntas a una pequeña feria que se organizaba ya. Leah tenía apenas un año más que Bella y Jessica, que eran gemelas, pero aún así empezaron a beber ese año, y bebían siempre que podían. Perdieron la virginidad en una fiesta, aunque ninguna se acuerda. Y empezaron a fumar un día que Félix las retó a ver si podían hacerlo. ¿Se drogaban? A veces. Cuando había alguna fiesta, y la cosa se animaba, siempre había por ahí algo de marihuana, o cocaína. No eran adictas, pero les gustaba, y mucho. Desde el mismo momento en el que perdieron la virginidad, y todo el colegio se enteró, los profesores pusieron el grito en el cielo, y llamaron a sus padres, pero como estaban de viaje, no tenían su móvil a mano, y nunca se enteraron.

Para sus compañeros, ellas era lo más guay que había. Fueron las primera en beber, follar, fumar y drogarse, y eso, en ese tiempo, estaba bien visto. Por todos, menos por la respetada familia Cullen. Eran tres hermanos, los padres, y los gemelos Hale, que vivían con ellos porque eran primos. Todos ellos muy correctos. O eso creían sus padres. Edward y Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale se escapaban cada vez que podían, para ir a las fiestas que los Swan o alguna de sus rubias amigas organizaban. Jasper era uno de los mejores amigos de Bella, y la consentía en todo. Emmett, era como un hermano mayor, y Edward... Edward era su novio desde hacía un mes. No estaba enamorada, ni mucho menos. Era un rollete pasajero, apenas tenían diecisiete años, y no estaba para amor. Pero se temía que Edward si estaba enamorado, e intentaba que saliera de ese mundo en el que se había metido. Intentaba que fuera más correcta, más... Rosalie o Alice. Pero Bella nunca sería así, y Edward lo sabía, y eso le enfurecía.

Cuando terminó de darse esa relajante, nótese el sarcasmo, ducha de agua fría, se enrrolló una toalla roja alrededor del cuerpo, que casi no le llegaba a la mitad de los músculo, y se fue hacia su gran armario. Se vistió con un pantalón pitillo de color negro, con sus preciados zapatos Prada plateados con diamantes, de quince centímetros, y una camiseta plateada, que a duras penas le tapaba el ombligo. Se arregló un poco el pelo, secándolo y planchándolo, para que quedara completamente liso, con el flequillo a un lado. Se maquilló con delineador negro, sombra plateada, rubor y gloss rosa claro. Miró hacia su habitación, y suspiró, ya lo limpiaría alguien. Fue hacia la habitación de su hermana Jess, y la encontró durmiendo, pero ella estaba en ropa interior. A saber quién la habría desvestido.

Se acercó suavemente, aunque sus tacones sonaban contra el mármol, y se sentó en el colchón, con su hermana. Le retiró el pelo del oído, y le suspiró, haciendo que Jessica temblara.

-Jess, despierta. Robert Pattinson está aquí, ¿te lo vas a perder? -Bella se levantó en el momento en el que Jessica levantaba la cabeza de golpe, y se levantaba mirando hacia todos lados. Le echó una mirada furiosa a su hermana, y le tiró su almohada.

-¡Puta! ¡Eres una mentirosa! -le gritó, mientras iba hacia ella corriendo. Entonces se fijó en que Bella ya iba vestida, peinada y maquillada- ¿Qué haces así?

-Jess, hoy es la fiesta en casa de Lau, ¿lo olvidabas?

-¡Oh, Dios Mío! ¡Lo olvidé! ¿Qué maldita hora es, Bells? -le preguntó, mientras iba corriendo y cerraba la puerta de su baño para ducharse.

-Las diez y media. Tienes una hora, Jess, si no quieremos llegar tarde.

Jessica gritó algo, y se duchó apresuradamente. Se vistió igual a su hermana, solo que ella iba con unos tacones y camiseta verdes, y su camiseta era palabra de honor, y sí le llegaba a la cintura.

Salió corriendo, apenas secándose el pelo y planchándoselo, y se encontró a su hermana en la cocina, fumando un cirrago mientras leía la nueva revista _People_. Su hermana tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía que no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, aunque apenas había pasado página, y se encontraba todavía en la portada.

-¿Has visto la _People_ de esta semana, Jess? -le preguntó Bella, con clara molestia en la voz, aunque con una nota de diversión que casi no se podía reconocer.

-No, ¿por qué? -le preguntó la otra hermana, mientras mordía una tostada, y le daba un sorbo al café que Bella tenía encima de la mesa, aunque estuvo a punto de escupir el líquido que se había metido en la boca- ¿Qué mierdas le has echado a esto, Bells?

-Vodka, y eso no es lo que importa. El grandísimo hijo de puta de Edward sale en la portada de _People_ besuqueándose con su prima Rosalie -contestó Bella, con un deje de repugnancia en la voz, aunque estaba divertida por la foto tan comprometedora en la que habían pillado a la perfecta Rosalie Hale. Esta estaba con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Edward, sin falda, de modo que se le veían unas bragas de corazoncitos, y se notaba que no llevaba sujetador. Edward la cogía del culo, y se lo estrujaba. Y Edward no es que hubiera salido airoso de todo eso. Tenía los pantalones bajados, de modo que se veían un poco de unos calzoncillos de estos blancos con corazones rojos, como los que salen en Los Sims.

-¿Qúe mierdas dices? -le respondió Jessica de mala manera, arrebatándole la revista a su gemela, mientras se bebía de un sorbo la mitad del café con Vodka que había preparado su hermana- Joder, Bella, este tío es... asqueroso. Yo no lo haría con mi prima.

-Estaría bonito verte haciéndolo con Leah, sería interesante -le respondió Bella, riéndose, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarillo.

-¡Bella, no seas asquerosa! ¿Cómo lo voy a hacer yo con Leah...? ¡No soy lesbiana, puta!

-Tranquila, Jess, tranquila. No he dicho que seas lesbiana, he dicho que a lo mejor estaría guay que te follaras a Leah. Todo quedaría en familia, ¿no?

-¡Claro! Me gustaría a mí verte follándote a Tia -exclamó Jessica, recordando a su fea prima, que apenas y llegaba al metro cincuenta, y a sus once años, era gordita, tenía gafas, aparato y el pelo graso.

-¡Puaj! ¡Jess, tía, no te pases! Leah está buena, pero... ¿Tia? ¿Va en serio?

Su hermana se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Tía, ¿hace cuánto que no pillas a alguien, o tienes un orgasmo? -le preguntó Bella, mientras le cogía la mano, en un falso gesto conciliador y comprensivo.

-¡Puta! ¡Lo hago más que tú! ¡A mí por lo menos mi novio no me engaña con su prima! -le gritó mientras Bella se reía, pero se le cortó la risa. La miró, y movió su cabeza hacia un lado, y se puso la mano sujetándose la barbilla.

-Jess, ¿te has dado cuenta de que necesitas un novio para que te engañe? -le dijo antes de reírse a carcajada limpia, como no se había reído en mucho tiempo.

Jessica simplemente la ignoró, y le tiró las llaves de su coche a Bella, para que empezase a conducir.

.

.

.

Después de ese incidente, Bella estuvo pensando, y pensando. No sobre Edward, si no sobre la resaca que se cogería hoy, más la que tenía de ayer, de la fiesta que habían hecho en su casa.

Llegaron a la casa de Lauren en el Porsche plateado de Bella. Pasaron dentro, y Lauren practicamente las arrastró hasta su habitación para que se cambiaran y se pusieran su bikini. Bella iba con un bikini negro, de tanga, y con sujetador de palabra de honor, se colocó un pareo blanco, y se puso unos tacones negros, que no eran sus Prada, pero también le venían genial, se puso en la cabeza un sombrero grande blanco y sus gafas de sol de marca, y salió hacia la piscina.

El bikini de Jessica era igual, solo que en un color blanco; el pareo, los tacones y el sombrero, de color negro.

Salieron las dos, y era inevitable que la gente no las mirara cuando todas se quitaron sus pareos, dejando ver a las chicas más esculturales, hermosas y deseadas de todo Nueva York. Era extraño que allí hiciera calor, pero ese día practicamente pasaban los treinta grados.

Se tumbaron al sol, y Bella esperaba poder broncearse un poco, para que su pálida piel tomara un poco de color, aunque fuera solo un leve moreno. Pero a los cinco minutos de estar tumbada al sol, alguien la cogió, y se tiró con ella a la piscina. Al salir del agua, pudo ver la rubia cabellera de su mejor amigo, y lo abrazó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Jasper! ¿Por qué demonios me has tirado a la piscina?

-Venga, Bellita, sabes que te encanta que juegue contigo.

El rubio y la castaña siguieron jugando, mientras, en otra de las habitaciones de la casa de Lauren Mallory, un chico con el pelo cobrizo llamado Edward Cullen, y una rubia llamada Rosalie Hale, se comían a besos.

Jessica estaba con un chico, al que no conocía, en la habitación de Lauren, a punto de follar, por fín, después de dos meses a dos velas*.

Y mientras, Jasper y Bella jugaban en la gran piscina de la casa de Lauren, pero la castaña, en su interior, se preguntaba dónde demonios se había metido el estúpido de Edward, su novio.

Después de mucho tiempo, salieron para ir a tomar algo. Jasper tomo un poco de Whiskey, y Bella directamente cogió la botella de Vodka. Pasado un buen rato, no estaba muy borracha, pero ya estaba contenta. Con la botella de Vodka a la mitad en una mano, y un cigarro en la otra, fue al interior de su casa a buscar el baño. Pero, cual fue su sorpresa al abrir una puerta, y encontrarse a Edward penetrando con fuerza el coño de Rosalie Hale, la puta rubia de su prima. Tiró la botella de Vodka al suelo con fuerza, haciendo que Edward y Rosalie miraran a su dirección, y abrieran completamente los ojos. Antes de que a Edward le diera tiempo de salir del interior de Rosalie, estaban allí todas las amigas de Bella.

Tanya, Kate, Irina, Lauren, Jane, Bree, Maggie y Jessica estaban allí en la puerta, mirando a Bella con dolor en la mirada, y a Rosalie y Edward con ganas de matarlos. Edward, por su parte, miraba a Bella con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y sorpresa, y Rosalie tenía tal rubor, que parecía que se iba a quemar, aunque lo que de verdad le quemaba era sentir a Edward dentro suyo y que no se moviera. Cuando entró Bella estaba ella tan cerca del orgasmo, y aún así, Edward la había dejado a medias, cuando él también estaba a punto de llegar al clímax. Rosalie siguió moviéndose contra Edward, aún cuando su novia y todas sus amigas estaban delante.

-Edward, vete al infierno -le respondió únicamente la castaña, pero antes de darse la vuelta, alguien le agarró el brazo.

-Bella, por favor, yo... te amo -le contestó el ojiverde, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Bella le había pegado una bofetada, y había salido corriendo. Las demás chicas, cogieron a Rosalie del pelo, y así como estaba, la echaron a la calle.

Bella corrió y corrió, hasta que se chocó con alguien. Era un chico alto, con el pelo marrón claro, y los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto nunca, con el rostro de niño. Era muy guapo. El chico la vió llorando, y la abrazó, sin más razón que la de ver a una chica llorar. Y sobre todo a aquella chica, que era demasiado guapa.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó el chico a Bella, cuando esta se separó por fín de la comodidad de sus brazos.

Bella no le respondió, simplemente, se lanzó a sus labios, y los besó con avidez, descargando toda la furia que tenía por lo ocurrido con Edward, con aquel desconocido. El chico, al principio, se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero después, agarró a la chica de los muslos, y la subió hacia arriba, haciendo que Bella enredara las piernas en su cintura. Entraron a la primera habitación que vieron, y siguieron besándose con esa furia contenida por los dos.

El chico dejó a Bella sobre el tocador que había en esa habitación, y le quitó el sombrero y los zapatos, antes de lanzarse otra vez a por esos labios rosados, esperando para ser besados.

Él introdujo su lengua con fuerza en la boca de ella, que lo correspondió con la misma intensidad. Ambos acabaron desnudos, y tirados sobre la cama, con ella debajo. Él cogió uno de sus pechos y se lo metió en la boca, mordisqueando el pezón, mientras masajeaba el otro pecho con la mano. Repitió esa misma operación con el otro pecho, y bajó hasta su sexo. Allí hizo uso de su lengua por toda la extensión de su vagina, mientras ella se retorcía de placer debajo de él. Presionó su clítors, y Bella ahogó un grito de placer contra la almohada de color azul que había en esa habitación.

Aun después de todas las veces que habiá ido a casa de Lauren, no podía reconocer de quién era esa habitación. Aunque con ese chico lamiendo su intimidad, era dificil tener siquiera los ojos abiertos. Cuando Bella estaba cerca del clímax, él la dejó con las ganas, y empezó a subir mientras lamía y succionaba su piel, desde su plano vientras, hasta sus labios.

Volvió a besarlos, con ganas, mordiéndole los labios, a la vez que introducía con fuerza su lengua en la boca de la muchacha.

De un momento a otro, la castaña fue reptando hasta llegar hasta la masculinidad del hombre, y se metió su pene entero en la boca. Lo chupaba con fuerza, mientras el chico echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, y suspiraba con placer.

Acabó corriéndose en su boca, y la chica se lo tragó todo, relamiéndose los labios. Cuando ya supo que no aguantaba más, lo volvió a tirar a la cama, y subiéndose encima de él, se dejó caer lentamente sobre su polla caliente. Se fue moviendo, cada vez más rápido, siguiendo los deseos que le pedía su cuerpo.

Poco tiempo después, ambos estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, mientras el chico se metía uno de los pechos de la castaña en la boca, y esta gemía.

Llegaron a un profundo orgasmo, juntos, para poco después dejarse caer uno sobre el otro. Y la castaña pensaba, que acababa de estar con un hombre al que siquiera conocía.

**10 años después...**

Una joven chica, de cabellos castaños y ojos como el color chocolate, se miraba en un espejo. La figura que este le devolvía era el de una hermosa mujer de veintisiete años, a punto de casarse. Estaba ya con su vestido blanco, y su velo puesto encima del moño en el que se había convertido su pelo. Aún así, su mirada estaba triste. Al final, iba a casarse con Edward Cullen, porque él le había asegurado que la amaba por encima de todo, aunque ella sabía que todavía seguía follándose a la puta de su prima, que también se había casado ya con Emmett Cullen.

Ella cada día pensaba en el chico de pelo castaño claro con el que un día hizo el amor, porque para ella había significado eso. Había sentido mariposas en el estómago, y corrientes eléctricas que había disimulado escondiéndolas entre gemidos y gritos de placer.

Dejó de pensar esas cosas cuando Jessica, su hermana, llegó con un vestido azul cielo, que le llegaba hasta los pies, y su pelo suelto. Ella se había casado con Mike Newton, aunque la castaña no sabía que es lo que le había visto al rubio.

Después de que su padre estuviera listo, y de que estuvieran frente al pasillo, empezaron a andar. Se veía a muchísima gente, incluso a gente que no conocía, ni conocería jamás. Rosalie la miraba con burla y odio en su mirada, y sus amigas, con ganas de castrar a Edward, pero como todas sabían, Bella tenía muchas ganas de tener hijos, y no podían quitarle esa felicidad.

Al llegar al altar, su padre entregó su mano a Edward Cullen, y la ceremonia empezó. El cura, preguntó si había alguien que objetase algo, y nadie dijo nada, aunque había alguien que miraba escondido detrás de unas columnas.

De repente, una chica rubia y de ojos azules salió corriendo, y saltó a los brazos de Edward._ Rosalie. _Pensó Bella con odio, ni en el día de su boda la iba a dejar en paz.

No aguantó más, y echó a correr hacia los pisos de arriba del hotel donde se celebraba la boda. Sentía que alguien la seguía, pero no le importó, solo quería estar sola. Todo su maquillaje estaba corrido, y seguramente estuviera feísima, pero le daba igual. Subió en ascensor, y rapidamente llegó.

Llegó al balcón, y rapidamente, y sin pensarlo, subió las piernas, dispuesta a saltar al vacío. Eran catorce pisos, con suerte moriría, y si la suerte no le sonreía, quedaría en coma, o casi muerta. Estaba lista para saltar, cuando alguien le cogió la muñeca, y volvió a sentir esa corriente.

-No lo hagas... -susurró el de pelo castaño.

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas...

-Lo siento.

-Dime algo, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Ya no importa -dijo la castaña antes de saltar al vacío, y morir en el acto.

En el funeral, toda la familia Cullen estaba presente, pero Rosalie había quedado excluida de esa familia, y Emmett se había separado de ella. Edward vivía en estado de shock, y el chico de pelo castaño... se suicidó justo después de Bella.

Y Jane, su hermana, lloró por siempre la muerte de su mejor amiga Bella, y su hermano Alec. Y ellos, estando enamorados, nunca supieron quienes eran. Y aunque siempre estuvieron conectados de algún modo, nunca supieron de la existencia del otro. Jane sabía, y puso sus lápidas juntas, y así, descansarían juntos por toda la eternidad, amánose y viviendo en un mundo donde de verdad pudieran ser felices conociéndose.

**Aquí está el fic de mi primer lemmon, espero les guste, no soy muy experimentada. Quise hacer un final trágico, no sé si me quedó bien. **

**Espero que les guste, y dejen reviews para ver si les gustó. **

**Un beso.**

**Alice Sweet an Sexy. **


	2. Votaciones

**VOTACIONES**

**Os aviso de que ya han empezado las votaciones, y duran hasta **

**el 25 de Febrero (creo). **

**Podéis votar por mí OS, o por otro, el que queráis, todos son muy buenos. **

**Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos. **

**http: / www. fanfiction. net/u/3388367/ Lemmonada_Express (sin espacios)**


End file.
